


The Doctor and the Sorceress

by alwaysbringbackup_03



Series: Swanqueen Week July 2015: A Compilation [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbringbackup_03/pseuds/alwaysbringbackup_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma is sent back through time, a mysterious man with a Blue Box appears and offers to help Regina get her back. Written for my first ever SQ week! The prompt was Time Travel. SwanQueen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the Sorceress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to Adam and Eddie, the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.
> 
> So I wrote this for Day 3 of SQ week! The prompt was Time Travel. I decided to a sort of crossover with another one of my favorite shows. It's going to a be doozy so buckle up and prepare for some fun!
> 
> I want to give a special thanks to RubyLovesLana on Tumblr for editing this for me! You're fantastic, so thank you!
> 
> Okay, Swen! Let's do this!

Emma strode into Regina's office confidently, her hands shoved deep into the pockets of red leather jacket. Regina glanced up from the paperwork on her desk with her black-rimmed glasses perched adorably on her nose. Emma swallowed hard, as she was forced to admit just how beautiful Regina looked like that. Regina, however, seemed to be self conscious, because she reached up to her ear in order to remove the glasses just as soon as she realized who it was that had walked into her office.

"Miss Swan," Regina greeted, her voice tinged with a slight hint of annoyance. "By all means, come right on in."

"Sorry," Emma apologized, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "I…I uh… knocked on the door, but apparently you didn't hear me."

"Oh," Regina muttered, her expression softening. "Sorry about that. I guess I was more involved in my paperwork, than I realized. What can I do for you?"

Regina folded her glasses and set them down on her desk. As gracefully as possible, Regina pushed her chair back and straightened up. Her back quickly assumed the almost rigid posture that had been drilled into her when she was younger. She folded her hands together, and perched her elbows on the edge of her desk, meeting Emma's gaze over the desk.

"Well," Emma said as calmly as she could, "I think we need to talk. Look, I don't want to criticize any decisions that you might have made recently, and I certainly don't mean to undermine your authority as Storybrooke's Mayor, but …."

"Will you please just get on with it, Sheriff Swan?" Regina huffed. "Contrary to what you might think, I do have actual work to do. Unlike other people I know."

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed, plopping down into the seat across from Regina. "I resent that! I do good work for the people of Storybrooke. And I'll have you know that I'm here, because some of the parents came to me with complaints about the new statue you put in the park."

"Emma, what are you talking about?" Regina's brow furrowed.

"I'm talking about the creepy ass statue that sitting in the middle of the Town Park!" Emma hissed. "I mean obviously you must have commissioned it or something because it didn't just get there on its own, did it?" Emma rambled. "I don't know if you were feeling nostalgic about your days as the evil queen when you picked it out, but the angel? It's so fucking creepy that I can't even put it into words, and I'm a grown woman for crying out loud! So I'm here to beg you to reconsider. Perhaps you could choose something a little more appropriate for young children."

"Emma," Regina breathed calmly as Emma continued to ramble on about the statue. The blonde, however, didn't let up. Regina slammed her hand down on the table in order to draw the blonde's attention. "Emma!" Regina finally shouted, causing Emma to suddenly clamp her mouth shut in alarm as Regina's voice boomed through her office.

"Sorry," Emma muttered sheepishly. "What is it you were trying to say?"

"I was trying to say," Regina said slowly, "That I didn't commission any statue for the park."

"What?" Emma asked, her mouth gaping open in shock.

"I don't know anything about a statue in the park," Regina told her calmly and slowly, enunciating every word. "I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Well, fuck," Emma muttered. "Then who did?"

"That's a good question," Regina said.

"Okay," Emma sighed, "Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you then. I'll uh…I'll try to figure it out on my own. But for now, do I have permission to remove it from the Park's premises?"

"I want to see it myself, first," Regina replied, as she pushed back her chair and stood up. She walked around the desk, her heels clicking on the tiled flooring. "Would you care to show it to me?"

"Uh…" Emma began uneasily, as she stood up. "Sure."

~SQ~

Several minutes later, they pulled up at the park. Emma put the Sheriff's cruiser into park and turned off the engine. With a sigh, Emma threw open the door, and stepped out of the vehicle, watching Regina do the same over the roof of the cruiser. Regina teetered momentarily on one heel before her other foot planted against the ground and Regina stepped away from the cruiser, shutting the door behind her.

Emma turned away, and did the same. The driver's side door of the cruiser slammed shut with a loud thud.

One thing Regina quickly noticed was that the park was quiet today, despite it being the afternoon. Emma's eyes raked over the park, her brow tightening in confusion. Emma's jaw clenched for a moment as she shoved her hands into her pockets. She let out a deep breath as her eyes continued to search.

"Where in the hell is it?" Emma asked aloud. "It was right over there."

"You mean to tell me that you can't remember?" Regina asked as she turned back to face Emma with a look of amusement on her face.

"Hey!" Emma replied, clearly flustered. "I swear! It was right over there, but it's not there anymore."

"This is ridiculous!" Regina huffed, as she turned back to get in the car. "You're wasting my time, Emma!"

"Wait!" Emma cried out as her eyes fell on the familiar bit of stone. "I think I see it! It's over there." Emma's boots thudded heavily on the sidewalk as she set off at a brisk walk. As she grew closer to the stone that was as tall as a person, her pace faltered a bit. Everything about the statue gave her the creeps. Slowly, she approached the statue with a large amount of uneasiness. A shiver shot up her spine as she came close enough to the statue she could see every bit of detail etched into the stone.

Emma's brow furrowed as she stared at the stone. "That's weird," Emma breathed, her whole body tensing, "I could have sworn it was in a different pose earlier."

"What are you on about?" Regina asked as she appeared beside her.

"The statue," Emma said honestly. "I could have sworn it was in a different pose earlier."

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina laughed at her. "Statues can't move, Miss Swan."

"Not even statues enchanted with magic?" Emma asked as she turned to Regina. Emma shuddered. "God, it looks like it's weeping. It's so fucking creepy."

Regina didn't reply. The brunette was too busy scrutinizing the stone statue in front of her. She would never admit it to the blonde, but Emma was right. There was something…off… about the statue, and it gave her the creeps. For some reason, Regina got a really bad feeling in her stomach when she looked at it.

"This is…troubling," Regina said finally as she lifted a hand towards the stone. She gasped when Emma intercepted her hand, and pulled it away, stopping her progress.

"Don't!" Emma pleaded. "I…I don't know how to describe it, but I don't think you should do that."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked as she met Emma's eyes. Emma slowly relinquished her hold on Regina's hand, her fingers sliding over the flesh of Regina's wrist as the brunette's hand dropped back to her side. Regina exhaled sharply as she felt the pads of Emma's fingers slide over her wrist. Emma's touch shouldn't have affected her so much, but it did. She also hated how Emma's eyes evoked so much emotion in her.

"Well," Emma breathed, "It sort of feels like it wants you to touch it, right? I mean…do you get that feeling, too?" Regina nodded.

"Then that's all the reason that you need not to," Emma said in explanation.

"I think we should get rid of it," Regina agreed.

Regina lifted her hands to try and vanish the statue to somewhere else. However, when she tried, she found her magic completely ineffective.

"Something isn't right," Regina murmured as she tried the spell once, twice, and then a third time. The statue wasn't going anywhere. "This is weird. The spells aren't working."

"Maybe we should do some research," Emma suggested. "Do any of the books in your vault talk about statues like this?"

"None that I know of," Regina shrugged. "But it couldn't hurt to check. We can stop at my vault on the way back." Regina turned and started walking towards the car. Emma let out shuddering breath, listening to Regina's footsteps in the grass retreat further and further away from her. "Emma, are you coming?"

Emma took one last wary look at the statue and turned to follow suit. Emma was only two steps away when she heard something move behind her. Emma spun on her heel and gasped as she suddenly found herself face to face with the stone statue. And this time, she was looking right into the statue's stone eyes. Emma yelped, gasping. Emma blinked. And just like that, the statue had her by the shirt, the fabric clutched in its stony hand.

"Regina?" Emma spoke as loud as she could through her shuddering breaths. She'd never felt fear quite like this before.

Regina was back at the Sheriff's cruiser, her hand on the door handle, when Emma's scream reached her from across the park.

"Regina!" Emma's scream was blood curdling. It elicited a panic in Regina she'd never quite felt before. Regina turned back towards where she'd left Emma, and her heart leapt to her throat. The statue had Emma by the shirt. Regina didn't hesitate before starting to sprint back towards Emma.

Every muscle in Emma's body simultaneously clenched in panic, as she struggled to pull away from the statue's grasp.

"Please," Emma spoke to the statue, begging it to release her, "Just let me go."

"Emma! Emma, hang on!" Regina screamed as she kicked off her heels and sprinted across the grass towards the blonde. Emma pulled back with everything she had. Emma gasped as the fabric of her shirt tore off in the statue's hand, and Emma stumbled backwards. She was going to fall. Without meaning to, Emma reached up in alarm, attempting to grab onto something to keep her from falling. Her hand grazed that of the statue.

In another blink of Regina's eyes, the blonde was gone.

"Emma!" Regina screamed. Regina stumbled, gasping as she watched the blonde vanish before her very eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but she was suddenly petrified for the blonde Savior. Regina gasped as she took in the malicious expression on the statue's face. It was baring its pointy teeth at her.

"What did you do to her?!" Regina shouted angrily, fireballs springing to her hands. "Where is she?"

Regina froze as she heard the most peculiar sound behind her. It sounded like something someone would make with his or her dying breath.

EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHh.

Regina turned around to see a blue Police Box blink into existence. The fireballs died in her upturned palms.

'How peculiar,' Regina thought, 'I wonder if this day could get any stranger.'

And then it did. The door to the blue Police Box opened, and a man in suspenders and a bow tie stepped outside, with a strange contraption clutched in his hand. He pointed it behind her and activated it. Regina's brow arched upwards as she noted the noise the contraption made.

What in the hell was happening? She honestly had no idea anymore.

"Turn around!" he ordered Regina and she did so, gasping as she found herself face to face with the statue. Regina stumbled back in alarm. She nearly tripped over her own feet, but the man caught her by her arms easily.

"Don't move," he whispered in her ear, "Don't even blink!" Regina swallowed, gulping over the golf ball sized lump that was suddenly lodged in her throat. He pulled her backwards towards the Blue box. He snapped his fingers, and the door opened. Then he stepped backwards into the box, pulling Regina over the threshold with him. Before she could even react, he pulled the door shut behind him.

Regina turned around and gasped. She suddenly felt incredibly dizzy. The place was huge.

"It… It's bigger on the inside," Regina whispered. This only earned her a laugh from the man in the bow tie.

"I get that a lot," the mysterious man said honestly. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Regina found herself suddenly speechless, so she just nodded.

He walked over to the controls, and started flipping weird switches around the center console.

"What…is this place? Where in the hell are we?" Regina asked as she walked over toward him. She usually wasn't one to swear, but in this case it couldn't be helped. Everything that was happening was so batshit crazy, she wasn't entirely sure that she wasn't hallucinating.

"Why we're in the T.A.R.D.I.S. of course," the man answered, as if it were obvious.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Regina repeated slowly.

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions In Space," he informed her. Regina's jaw fell open.

"So this is some sort of time machine?" Regina asked numbly.

"I guess you could say that," he smiled, "So where would you like to go? We have all of time and space are at our fingertips." Regina opened her mouth several times before she could manage a sound.

"And since I can already guess your next question," he said, as he flipped the last lever, and the sounds started again, "I might as well answer. I am the Doctor."

"You don't have an actual name?" Regina questioned. She wasn't sure if she could trust someone who wouldn't even tell her his name.

"I do," he revealed, "But it is not something I share with someone I just met." Regina turned and took a step towards the door, fully prepared to leave.

"I wouldn't do that!" he chastised her.

"And why not?" Regina challenged as she pulled open the door and gasped. It became readily apparent as she did so that they weren't in Storybrooke anymore. In fact, they weren't even on Earth, but were in space. Billions upon billions of stars winked at her through the darkness. Regina's dark brown eyes opened wide in wonder.

"That's why," he said softly with a laugh. "You wouldn't want to get lost out there, would you?"

"How is this even possible?" Regina breathed.

The Doctor just laughed. "Do I really need to explain everything again?" He asked her.

"Can I ask you something?" Regina said as she pulled the door shut.

"Sure," the Doctor replied.

"You seemed to know a lot about that," Regina paused as she tried to come up with an appropriate word to describe the statue she encountered, but she couldn't really come up with one. "Thing I encountered," Regina growled the word, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What was it?"

"One of the most feared creatures in all of space and time," he replied cryptically. "A Weeping Angel. They're named for their dormant state, but they're dangerous and deadly." Regina felt her heart clench painfully in her chest, out of fear. She couldn't even bear to think about what had happened to Emma, but she had to ask.

"Is that what happened to my friend?" Regina questioned as tears sprang to her eyes, "Is she… dead?"

"No," he shook his head. "Weeping Angels do not like to kill someone if it can be helped. Instead, they send the person back in time to live out the rest of their life. Doing so creates vast amounts of energy for them to feed off of. And the farther back someone goes in the time-stream, the more energy is available for the Weeping Angels to feed off of.

"So where is Emma then?" Regina asked.

"Well," he began hesitantly, "I can't really answer that. The truth is, I don't know. She…She could be anywhere in space and time. Of course, I can try and follow her signature back through time, but it won't be easy."

"Please," Regina said as she stepped forwards, grabbing the Doctor's hand. "Help me get her back. My son…my son, Henry, needs her. And, well, I need her too."

"It won't be easy to find her," the Doctor replied.

"I know…" Regina replied. She could only guess as to how difficult it would be to find Emma in all of time and space, but she had to find her. Failure was not an option. "Please, at the very least get me to her. Then, I can try and figure out a way to get us back. But I…I can't live without Emma in my life."

"You love her?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yes," Regina replied. "I would do anything to get her back."

"Very well," he smiled, "I'm a sucker for an epic love story. You know the ones…spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed. Epic."

"So you'll help me, then?" Regina asked hopefully.

"I will…" he began, then laughed. "You know… I just realized that I don't even know your name."

"It's Regina," Regina smiled. "Regina Mills from the Enchanted Forest."

"Well," he offered, "Regina Mills from the Enchanted Forest. It's nice to meet you." He walked back to the controls. "How about we get to work?"

Regina nodded and approached the controls.

"Do me a favor and place your hand to the control board, there," he said as he pointed to a flat surface. Regina tentatively placed her hand on the panel, and gasped as her hand sunk into a jelly-like goo.

"Eww," Regina cringed. "Okay, now that is gross."

"Focus, Regina," the Doctor urged her. "If you want to get Emma back, you have to focus." Regina let out a quavering breath. "Now close your eyes and think about your friend. Think about the moment when she first came into your life, and hold onto the memory. This is going to help me locate her signature, and trace it back through time and space."

Regina thought back to the night Emma had arrived in Storybrooke, and focused on her very first memory of the blonde. She could remember running out to greet Henry, and seeing a blonde wearing a hideous red leather jacket. Sure, it was hideous, but she also secretly loved it, because it was a part of the woman she'd come to love with all of her heart.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" Regina remembered asking. And then Emma had looked up, and met her eyes with a sheepish and almost guilty expression on her face.

"Hi." Regina felt a shiver shoot its way up her spine, as she remembers meeting Emma's beautiful green eyes for the first time. They were so much like Henry's there was no denying it.

"Good!" she vaguely heard a voice permeate through the darkness. "That's good. Hold onto that memory. I've almost got it!" Regina heard the whine of the T.A.R.D.I.S. as he flipped more levers, sending them on their way.

Several minutes later, Regina's eyes flew open and she stepped back, her mind and body reeling from the memory. What if this didn't work? What if she never saw Emma, again? The thoughts swirling around her mind were almost too much to handle.

"We're here," the Doctor informed her as he stepped back from the controls, "Although I'm not exactly sure where here is, just yet." Slowly the Doctor walked to the door and threw it open. Regina, who was hot on his heels, stood on her tiptoes in an effort to peer over his shoulder with a gasp.

"The height of the Roman Empire; 117 C.E." he said in instant recognition. "Nice."

Regina gulped, as he stepped outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. and onto the brick road. "Unfortunately, it's not going to be easy to find her in a city of this size."

"But we will find her, right?" Regina said optimistically.

"It might take us a while," he told her. "But yes. We will find her."

It wasn't until two weeks later, that they picked up on her trail. Regina had been disheartened when she found a peddler selling Emma's red leather jacket. After all, she knew the blonde wouldn't have given it up willingly.

"Where did you get this?" Regina hissed with fire in her eyes. "Where?"

"Easy, Regina," the Doctor said as he led her a little ways away. "Wait here. Let me talk to him." The Doctor walked back over to the man and conferred with him for a short while. When he walked back to Regina he had a pleased look on his face.

"He says he got it off of a slave that was brought to the city," the Doctor spoke.

"S-Slave?" Regina croaked. "She was sold?"

"Yes," the Doctor said softly. "The good news, is I think I know where to find her. Let's go."

"Wait," Regina pleaded as she grabbed onto his arm. "The jacket. It's…It's important to her. Please. Help me get it back." The Doctor looked into her eyes for a moment, and then nodded. He led her back over to the peddler.

With a bit of persuading, and some currency, Regina got back the garment. She slipped it onto her shoulders, lifting the fabric towards her nostrils. She took in a ravenous breath, and smiled. Mercifully, it still smelled like Emma.

Regina followed closely on the Doctor's heels as he led them into the Gladiatrix's living quarters.

"Hey!" a Centurion called out as he unsheathed his sword. "What are you doing in here? No one but the Commander and the Gladiatrixes themselves are allowed in the Ludus!"

"Apologies, I'm merely performing inspections of the grounds for the Emperor," the Doctor spoke as he pulled something from his pocket and flipped it open, showing it to the man who had stopped them. As far as Regina could see, the paper was blank. But clearly the man looking at it saw something else. She watched as a peculiar expression took over the man's face, and he sheathed his sword.

"Apologies, sir," he said as he closed his hand to a fist and lifted it to his chest in a sort of salute. "Please proceed."

As Regina followed the Doctor into the training grounds, she pulled him aside.

"How did you do that?" she asked. "That thing you showed him."

"Ah," the Doctor said knowingly, "You're talking about the Psychic paper? That's easy. It shows people what I need them to see."

She could hear the almost thunderous clashing of swords on shields, as they walked further into the grounds. Metal rang against metal, in an almost deafening cacophony. They pressed slowly forwards. Rows upon rows of women dressed in leather armor were lined up in its confines. Regina's eyes raked over them all with disinterest.

"Come on, Emma," Regina breathed. "Where are you?"

Towards the opposite end of the compound they happened across a circle. Women were gathered around its fringes, but Regina could hear the clashing of swords resonating inside. Regina pushed her way through gaps around the circle's circumference. She wanted to see what had gathered such a crowd. And as Regina pushed her way into the inner circle she gasped, feeling her cheeks grow hot, as they fell on a familiar and gorgeous blonde. She was clashing swords with another lean, tanned woman with long dark curly hair. Regina's throat suddenly felt as dry as the desert. She watched the muscles in Emma's arms ripple with each clash of the blonde's blade. Regina's eyes raked hungrily over the blonde's glistening skin. Most of Emma's skin was streaked with sweat and dirt, but she looked flawless. And despite being dressed in leather armor, a lot of the blonde's skin was still visible.

Regina jumped back as Emma took a dive. As the woman chased after Emma, attempting to land the strike, Emma rolled to the side and quickly kicked the other woman's legs out from underneath her. The woman hit the ground with a heavy thud and a gasp. Emma kicked the woman's hand, sending the blade skittering away from the tanned woman. It was sent just out of reach. Before the woman could even react, Emma lashed out with a lightning quick strike. Emma pulled back at the last moment, and Regina could tell that it took a lot of discipline. Emma let out a deep breath, her arm outstretched as she pressed the sword to the woman's neck just over the woman's jugular. A loud cheer sprang up around her, as the woman smacked the ground, conceding defeat.

Regina couldn't breathe as she watched Emma carefully withdraw the blade and toss it to the ground. Then she leant down and offered the woman her hand. The other woman accepted eagerly, and Emma pulled her to her feet.

"I'll get you next time, Swan," the woman laughed.

"Sure you will," Emma laughed, her eyes beaming and her smile wide as she looked up, and straight into Regina's eyes.

Emma froze, gasping as she held Regina's unwavering gaze.

"Regina?" Emma breathed, almost as if she were afraid that what she was seeing wasn't real.

"Emma," Regina said, her voice heavy with emotion.

Regina rushed forward, launching into the blonde with a little too much enthusiasm. She collided with the blonde, nearly bowling the other woman over as her arms wrapped around Emma in a crushing embrace. Emma grunted, as she absorbed the brunt of the impact. The wind was very nearly knocked out of her, but she didn't mind.

"You found me," Emma spoke into Regina's ear with a hint of disbelief. "I was resigned to spending the rest of my life here, alone." Emma let out a laugh that was altogether wet and pain filled. Regina felt tears spring to her eyes, as she held onto the blonde for dear life.

"I would never let that happen," Regina said honestly, her hands rubbing up and down Emma's back. Soon enough, Regina's hand climbed to tangle in Emma's hair. Emma closed her eyes, burying her face in Regina's neck. She breathed in sharply, relishing Regina's scent. "I love you, Emma," Regina murmured into Emma's ear.

Emma suddenly pulled back, an assortment of questions raging in the blonde's vibrant green eyes.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" Emma said breathlessly, as she grabbed onto Regina's hands.

"Is it really so surprising?" Regina laughed. "I crossed all of time and space to find you."

"Regina, I…"

Emma felt so many things at once. She wasn't sure how she would ever be able to possibly bring voice to them all. So she opted for the one thing that she could say with utter certainty. "I love you, too."

Regina smiled, as Emma reached up to her face, gazing into her eyes with a degree of passion and love that could only be sincere. Regina's eyes fluttered closed as Emma stepped into the kiss, pulling Regina's lips towards her own. Their mouths collided, and Regina moaned loudly into the kiss, as Emma's fingers tangled in her hair.

Regina's hands slid over Emma's chest, her hands pressing into Emma, as she kissed her back with everything she had.

As Regina's mouth opened and her tongue ran softly over Emma's lip begging for entrance, Regina could taste salt on Emma's lips. It was likely because of Emma's recent exertion. Emma's mouth finally granted her access and Regina's tongue slipped inside, finding its counterpart. It tangled with Emma's for a long moment, just enjoying the taste of the other woman. Emma moaned loudly, as Regina's tongue finally retreated. The brunette was finally forced to wrench her mouth away as the need for oxygen superseded everything else.

"Wow," Emma whispered breathlessly, her smile widening. "If I had known that you could kiss like that, we never would have made it this long without me pushing you up against a wall and ravishing you."

"Speak for yourself," Regina teased, "After all, I, unlike you, can control my urges."

Emma just laughed, and I mean really laughed. The blonde's laugh was loud, her whole throat opening up with genuine laughter and amusement. "You do realize you were just groping me, don't you?" Emma said before laughing again. Regina gazed back into Emma's green eyes, finding laughter and amusement there as well.

Regina laughed, realizing that she had, in fact, been groping Emma while they kissed.

"I can't help it!" Regina said with a beaming smile, "It's that damned outfit. I swear!"

"You like the outfit?" Emma said while waggling her eyebrows. "Cause I'm always up for some roleplaying if you want."

"Oh god," Regina groaned, as she turned around and started walking away. "You're ridiculous. I take it back. In fact, please forget that I ever said anything." Emma followed after her, and fell into step beside her.

"But you love me," Emma teased.

"And you've already made me regret it," Regina teased back.

"So where are we going?" Emma asked.

"Home," Regina replied as she slid her hand into Emma's, lacing their fingers together, "We're going home."

"Good," Emma smiled, "Because I really miss indoor plumbing…."

"And what about our son?" Regina asked, a hint of amusement on her features. "Don't you miss him?"

"Oh!" Emma's face flushed with embarrassment, "Yeah! Of course I miss him too." Regina felt her heart speed up in her chest as Emma leaned into her as they walked.

In minutes, they were back in Storybrooke like nothing had ever happened at all. But they would always know the lengths to which Regina went to in order to bring the blonde back home.

Before he left, the Doctor helped them get rid of the Weeping Angel so that no one else suffered Emma's fate.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! I promise that I will write an epilogue to this one. I already have it planned and everything. But it will probably have to wait until SQ week is over, and I have some time! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Please hit the review button and leave me some feedback if you are feeling kind. :)


End file.
